A Queen, a Prince, and the Great Lion
by Queen Su
Summary: My first fic about Susan and Caspian. This is in no way a romance fic! Caspian has doubts about being King. Can Susan help him or is he beyond hope?


Worried

Lucy and I walked into the dining hall and sat across from Peter and Edmund. "Good morning Susan and Lucy!" Edmund said brightly.

"Good morning!" Lucy said. Just then Prince Caspian entered looking very tired.

"Caspian are you alright?" Peter asked him looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He answered glancing up. During breakfast we chatted about the week, but Caspian was strangely quiet and seemed nervous. He quickly left after he was done eating.

Later that morning I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Lucy.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course. What do you need?" I replied.

She came in and sat in the big velvet chair by the fireplace and sighed. "What do you think is wrong with Caspian?"

"I don't know. He's been pretty quiet ever since Aslan said he would be king." I said softly.

"He seemed quite sad this morning." She said turning to look at me.

"That's for sure! I thought he looked a little worried too." I said gazing out the window at the misty forest. "It seemed almost if he was lost in a maze and he could not find his way out."

"That's what I thought." My sister said.

Suddenly, Peter and Edmund burst through the door.

"Have you seen Caspian?" Peter asked with a worried look.

"No. You can't find him?" I asked.

"We've searched the castle. He's not here." Edmund replied.

"Where did he go?" Lucy asked. "We don't know. Can you help us look?" Peter answered.

"Why yes! Have you checked the garden and courtyard yet?" Lucy said jumping up from her chair.

"No, we haven't. Lucy, you and I will go look in the garden area. Susan and Edmund you check the courtyard." Peter said with authority.

Edmund and I rushed into the courtyard. "I'll check the stable. Edmund, go and check the kitchen." I said. He hurried off as I ran to the sable. I threw open the door and looked around. No one was there so I climbed into the hayloft, and again saw nothing. I was about to leave when I noticed that Destrier was not in his stall. I ran to see if he was in the pasture, but Destrier wasn't there.

_Caspian left._ I thought. I flew into action. As fast as I could I saddled a horse and galloped out of the castle. I didn't even think about getting Peter, Edmund, and Lucy to help. All I was thinking about was Caspian.

"Caspian! Where are you?" I yelled in a not very lady like fashion.

_Where has he gone to? I should have gotten the others to help me! Of course I did not think of it until now. Maybe I should go get them. Oh, Caspian where are you?_ I thought a little irritated with him. I was about to turn back when I saw Destrier ahead. I rode up and saw Caspian sitting with his back to a tree. "Caspian! We have been looking everywhere for you." I said.

He stood up and said, "What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"We were worried about you."

"Well you don't have to be! I'm not a little kid! I'm a Prince." He answered angrily as he climbed on to Destrier. He galloped away.

"Caspian! Come back!" I shouted.

I wasn't going to give up so easily. Urging my horse ahead I caught up with him in a few moments. I foraged ahead of him and cut him off making him stop.

Glaring at me he demanded, "Would you quite bothering me? You're so nosey!"

"Caspian, what's the matter?" I answered gently.

"Why do you care? You're not my sister!"

"Well I know, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you. Please tell me what's wrong."

" No! It's none of you business! Leave me alone!" He said turning to leave.

I decided to ask him what had been on my mind. "Is this something about being King?"

He turned to me his face was pale. "Uh... maybe." He paused and then blurted out, "Oh Susan! I can't do this. I can't be king!"

"Aslan picked you to be king."

"But I can't! How can I run a county? I'm just a kid! I…I'm scared."

"Aslan will help you!"

"I couldn't even protect my own mother!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

His face looked like he was remembering something terrifying. "I…I had a dream about when my mother died. I tried to protect her, but she just slipped though my fingers."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I prayed_, Oh Aslan! Help Caspian! He needs your comfort right now. Please, come and help him. Please. _

"I'm such a failure!" His voice cut though my thoughts. "I'm so weak! I can't be king."

"Caspian! Listen to me! Aslan picked you to be king! He knew you would be capable of being king!"

"I can't! I'm too scared. If people found out I was scared…"

"Well I am too! Does that mean I just quit my life? No!" I interrupted.

He looked puzzled. "What? You're scared? You're Queen Susan the Gentle!"

"Yes I know!"

"Why are you scared?" He said his eyes wide with surprise.

"I think if I don't put on make-up and don't look perfect then people won't like me." I answered a little embarrassed.

"That's not true!"

"I know, but I'm too scared to stop. That doesn't mean I stop everything and don't fulfill what I need to do? You're supposed to be king. That's why my brothers and sister and I came to help you!"

"What if Peter and Edmund find out. They will laugh at me!"

"No they won't! We will all help you. Aslan knew what he was doing when he wanted you to be king."

"Yeah, but can I run the country? I have never exactly made any laws and stuff."

"Caspian! I've never met someone so stubborn in all my life! It's OK. Personally, I think you will make a great king."

"Really?"

"I do! You have the heart for it and also the leadership."

"Thanks Susan. You have really helped me." He said looking somewhat relieved.

"Let's go back to the castle. I'm afraid everyone is worried about us." I said wondering how long we had been out here.

When Peter, Edmund, and Lucy saw us they ran forward and started asking questions. "Where were you? Are you alright?"

We entered the castle and warmed ourselves by the fireplace.

"So…What happened?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah. What took you so long?" Peter echoed.

"Well, I went to look in the stable…" I started.

When we finished our story Peter said, "Caspian, I agree with Susan about how she said you have the heart and leadership to be king."

Two days after that Prince Caspian was pronounced King Caspian.

I just finished writing my story as we reached the London train station. Edmund and Lucy were waiting for us.

"This is for you." Lucy said handing me a paper that said Queen Susan the Gentle.

_Who could it be from?_ I wondered.

That night I went to my room and broke the royal seal. It read:

Dear Queen Susan, July 20, 2306

I'm giving this to her majesty, Queen Lucy to

give to you. I wanted to thank you again for

all you did for me. I remember the day when I

talked to you about becoming king. I was so

scared that day! After I talked to you I felt

more confident. You were right Aslan did

help me. Thank you.

King Caspian the Seafarer

Long live Aslan

I closed my eyes and said, "Thank you Aslan."


End file.
